


Tattoo Parlour

by Aithilin



Series: First Meetings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Gladio didn't know how Noct knew about the artist or the shop, but he didn't care so long as his bird got done.





	

When Gladiolus went to get his tattoo, Noct went with him. It was actually Noct who suggested the shop and artist, which immediately had Ignis on him with questions. Gladio tried to get answers his own way later, after the consultation and once the first lines were being done.

“How do you know about this guy?” Gladio asked during a moment of quiet while Noct took a seat near his head.

He expected the prince’s shrug. “Just do.”

“Since when do you keep secrets from me?”

He was worried at the smirk.

During a session to lay out details on the wings that would cover his arms, Gladio was (almost) prepared for Noct’s question. He had seen the way the prince watched the details be worked in, the way blood was cleaned away. He expected some kind of question about it by now.

“What kind of bird is it?”

He had expected something more along the lines of ‘does it hurt?’ or ‘how long is this going to take?’

“Magpie,” Gladio answered, nudging the prince with his free arm. “In honour of you.”

“Like I’ve never heard that before.”

It was the head that hurt, Gladio learnt. The curve and lines of the bird’s head ended up in a place that just happened to be sensitive for him. He didn’t expect Noct to slide so easily into a position of comfort– of distraction. To mutter about going out for drinks after, or checking out the used bookshop that just opened (Gladio didn’t think Noct had known about it). He was surprised by Noct taking his hand to distract him from the work.

“Why did you go with a crow, big guy?”

“It’s a powerful bird in Galahd.”

“Your mother.”

“Yeah.”

“Worth it?”

“Worth it.”

There were touch ups to be done– a few finishing touches here and there. Gladio had made the appointment without Noct. It was a quick in-and-out, really. He didn’t want to waste Noct’s time like that. Not when they didn’t have plans afterwards.

But when he got to the shop, he saw Noct’s jacket draped over a chair. He saw that familiar dark hair and too-blue eyes leaning in close to a wincing Galahdian. He stopped in surprise as he saw the man– head turned to Noct while the artist traced out a simple, solid line along the curve of his neck– reach up to stroke Noct’s cheek. The smiles shared between them, the way Noct blushed under the light touch. The way Noct reached over to move the Galahdian braids away from the ink being tidied up and wrapped.

“Noct?”

He recognized Nyx Ulric from the Kingsglaive. From the exploits broadcast every time there was a mission to the wall. From that damn smirk.

“Gladio… this is–.”

And Nyx sat up, arm moving to Noct’s shoulders. “Nyx; nice to meet you.”

Gladio knew a Galahdian heartline when he saw one. He knew what that fresh mark was. “Hurt him and I’ll kill you, Ulric.”

“Good to know. Can I see your bird?”


End file.
